Unwanted
by Shy900000000
Summary: when 11yearold James Hunter is arrested, he gives a false name, why? because hes on the run, what for? he is a possable witness to his parents murder. Also, Lilly doesnt want Scotty to read a report, Why? click on the link and find out. Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this ideas been nagging at me for a while, just a little note- the characters in this are completely fictional and NOT based on real life,

Also, I can read 4 stories at a time and not get the plots mixed up- I will continue my other one

Disclaimer- none of the detectives are mine

Please R&R constructive flames are great, I'm working on spelling 

**OPENING SCENE **

We are in a large room, a fire roars behind the grate and through the window we can see snowflakes being tossed around by the wind. A well-dressed woman and a man sit curled up on a red leather couch. The man is reading the Newspaper, the woman is holding a baby and watching 2 children sit on the floor, unwrapping the 2 presents lying under a tiny pine tree. The eldest child- a girl who looks to be about 15, laughs delightedly and looks up towards the woman

"Look mum! James got me that book I asked for- that one on DNA"

The woman looks crossly at her daughter and then at the other child- a boy of about 8

"You read to much Loren- don't you know, men find intelligent women intimidating! - You'll never get a good husband! And as for you!"

She glares at the boy

"No dinner! George dear, can you watch them while I go put Krissy to bed?"

George glances over towards the children as she leaves the room, his face shows distaste

"Your mothers right"

He declares glaring at Loren

"You read to much, give me that book"

Uncertainly, Loren holds out her book. He snatches it from her hand and tosses it into the fire. Tears fill Loren's eyes as she watches her present burn; the man sniffs and folds his paper

"That'll teach you to be a smart ass"

He leaves the room. A tear runs down Loren's cheek as she silently watches the book burn, James looks at her, alarmed

"Don't cry Loren- you never cry! Its just a book!"

"I'm sorry, its just...you saved up all the money from your paper rounds for that!"

The boy shrugs awkwardly

"It doesn't matter"

**The scene fades**

We are looking out the window- it is dark and the snow has stopped. The camera zooms out slowly and we see George and the woman sprawled on the floor blank eyes staring up at the ceiling, their throats cut

**HEADQUARTERS, present day**

Lily is sitting at her desk going through some reports, Scotty comes up behind her and glances at the report she is reading, frowning he states

"That doesn't look like one of our cases"

Lilly jumps and quickly flips the report over, Scotty looks puzzled- she obviously doesn't want him to read it which was odd- she usually didn't mind him reading reports, after all, it wasn't like they were personal or anything

"Boss has something for us"

"Now?"

She seems reluctant to leave her report. Scotty looks surprised

"Well unless you want another detective to take the job and end up spending another week going over reports…"

She nods reluctantly and tucks the report into her draw

………………………………………………………………………………………………

John Stillman was sitting behind his desk waiting for them

LR-"What's up Boss?"

JS-"Do you remember the Hunter case?"

Lilly looked blank Scotty looked surprised

SV-"George and Katie Hunter? Yea I remember that one. No leads- only witnesses vanished same night"

JS-"well, two of them just showed up"

LR-"and they want to talk?"

JS-"hardly- James got caught shoplifting and Krissy was to young to leave behind"

LR- "where are they now?"

JS-"I had someone bring them over- there in room B"

LR-"lets go"

Scotty and Stillman shared a look

SV-"um, Lil… don't you want to take a look at the case first?"

Lilly looked confused for a moment then a faint tinge of red colored her cheeks

LR-"ahh, yea- that's what I meant- lets go and find the box"

And she hurried off in the direction of the box room

JS-"what's up with Lil?"

SV-"beats me"

**ROLL INTRO**


	2. Chapter 2

thank you thank you thank you Tati aka Trinity, MaryRose, Joutsensydn and peach-fan 14 for reveiwing- its great to know that people are reading, please do pick up on spelling errors and punctuation as my english teacher doesnt seem to notice

* * *

**Interrogation room B**

Lilly entered the room followed by Scotty who closed the door behind him. An 11-year-old boy slouched sullenly on one of the chairs hands shoved into the pockets of his black hoodie- he was trying to look cool but it was easy to see that he was daunted, for a brief second his image flashed back to the 8 year old boy he had been when his parents were been killed

LR-"Detectives Rush, Valens, Homicide. It says here, you told your arresting officer that your name was Ricky Henderson"

He raised his eyebrows

"And…? - That's my name"

LR-"you sure 'bout that... _Ricky_?"

"Yea, I'm sure..._Detective"_

LR-"cause your sister said your name was James"

"My sister was mistaken, my name is Ricky"

SV-"we did a search- the only Ricky Henderson is 45, currently living in Germany"

LR-"hnm, so either you age really well and you're a long way from home or…"

SV-"…you're lying,"

LR-"hmm… wonder which it is?"

"Alright, so I lied, my name is James, big deal "

LR-"actually it is, James….?"

"James."

SV-" James James… now there's an odd name"

James glared at them angrily

"My name ain't James James"

LR-"no?"

"No."

There was a long pause

SV-" this game is getting boring, we checked, your name is James Hunter, you disappeared after your parents were killed and we want to know why"

James looked surprised and scared

"My name aint James Hunter and you got the wrong room, I don't know nothin' about no murders"

LR-" if you aren't going to cooperate, we'll have to question your sister"

"You leave her out of this!"

LR-"sorry, no can do"

She started moving towards the door, Scotty followed

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

James shoved his chair out of the way and stood in front of her, glaring up fiercely, there was another pause

SV-"sit down"

"leave my sister out of it"

LR-"you'll co-operate?"

"You'll leave her alone?"

SV-" if you cooperate, we'll leave her alone"

"Fine"

James sat back down

"What do you want to know?"

LR-" what happened the night your parents were murdered?"

James took a deep breath

_**Flashback **_

8-year-old James is lying on his bed, staring up into space (towards the camera), in the background we can hear a violent argument, then it stops, the scene fades, then it fades back in, James is lying in the same position, its dark. Loren bursts in, she's covered in blood, there's bruising on her face and arms and she's crying

"Loren? What's the…. i i is th th that b b blood?"

"Pack your things James- we're leaving"

_**PRESENT DAY **_

"And then we left"

**Headquarters**

The team is seated around Scotty's desk discussing the case

SV-"kid didn't see the murders taking place but Loren coming in covered in blood, bruises and crying is worth checking out"

LR-"your saying you think she did it"

JS-"the parents were nasty pieces of work Lil, sounds like the really hated their kids- multiple abuse charges, you beat an animal long enough, it will turn on you. Loren was only human…."

LR-"so because her parents beat her up, Loren's automatically a murderer?"

SV-" its just a lead, Lil, on a case without many of them- we have to follow it up"

NV-"we'll go back to James, see if he has anything more to say"

_Exit Vera and Jeffries_

LR-"im going for some coffee, either of you want anything?"

SV-"nah, im good"

JS-"no thanks"

Lilly grabbed her coat and left

JS-"I've got some calls I need to make"

He left as well, leaving Scotty alone to review the case, looking for any clues. Scotty picked up one of the reports, and then put it back down as he remembered something, he looked around quickly to make sure no one was paying him any attention. When he was sure, he quickly walked around to Lilly's desk and pulled open her draw, locating the report, he flipped it over and began to read, it looked like any other report so he was puzzled as to Lilly's secrecy

OFFICER- Owen Shene

VICTIM- **Lillian Rush**

He shook his head and re read it, there was no doubt- this was Lil's 49


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know where this story is taking me but I have to admit, I don't like the case much, or rather some of the characters, especially after this chapter.

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, miss. rocker 2.0, peach-fan14, myril, Joutsensydn,  
what I would do without you, I don't know, probably stop writing, Joutsensydn, please point out any mistakes you notice- its a real help, same goes for anyone else who notices anything

* * *

**Interrogation room B**

NV-" You and Loren were close, right?"

"None of your damned business but, yea, we were close"

NV-"So you would notice if she was acting odd"

The kid shrugged

"Yea, why?"

There was a pause as Vera and Jeffries looked at each other, considering what to say

"You think she did it? - No way!"

WJ-"She had motive"

NV-"And opportunity"

"Loren hated them but she wouldn't kill them! Besides- we had a different plan"

WJ-"Oh?"

**_FLASHBACK_**

Loren and James are curled up on her bed, James has a split lip and new bruises on his face, Loren is cleaning him up

L-"I can't stand this- we aren't his punch-bags we shouldn't be treated like we are"

J-"We'll call the police, tell them what he does"

L-"You wanna go into care? Be separated?"

J-"Well what then?"

L-"How much money do you have?"

J-" About $40, why?"

L-"I have about $50, that makes… $90 all together, that should get us out of Philly"

J-"Run away?"

L-"Got any better ideas?"

James shakes his head

**_PRESENT DAY_**

NV-" You were planning on running away"

The kid nodded

"But then THEY found out"

WJ-"Your parents?"

The kid nodded again

NV-"That must have pissed them off"

The kid nodded and a tear ran down his check

**_FLASHBACK_**

Katie Hunter is glaring at Loren and James and trying to calm Krissy while George yells at them

GH-"…YOU UNGRATEFUL BRATS WANNA RUN AWAY! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU!…"

L-"Yea, we really appreciate all you've done for us, the punching the hitting the rap…"

George hits her, hard, she falls to the ground and he starts kicking her, James tries to stop him and George hits him as well

**_PRESENT DAY _**

"He half killed us"

WJ-"Do you know what Loren was about to say before he hit her?"

The kid nodded slowly and hate filled his eyes

"Loren would climb into bed, late at night, crying. She never cried when he beat her up- she was to strong"

The detectives looked at him

"He raped her"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you once again to my brilliant reviewers- Joutsensydn, peach-fan14 and miss. rocker 2.0

:-)

Ihope you enjoy, if not, please tell me why soI can bear that in mind when writing the next chapter

* * *

Scotty tried to think what to do, all this time, ever since George had taunted her about it, he had wanted to know, needed to know, so he could understand her. Now he had it, he was inches away from finding out and… he couldn't. He glanced back down; this was probably the only chance he would get 

VICTIM- Lillian Rush

Suddenly, he found himself at the photocopier, 'think about it later' he told himself sternly as he grabbed the original and the copy, replacing the original in her draw, he folded the copy and stuck it in his pocket. It felt like a hot coal.

He was reviewing the reports on the Hunter case when Vera and Jeffries came out,

SV- "Hey! How'd it go? Did you get any new info?"

Vera nodded

WJ- "Where's Lil?"

LR-"Here"

She called; startling Scotty- he hadn't noticed her come in

WJ- "Stillman?"

SV- "Uh, he had some calls to make, fill him in later"

Vera shook his head

WJ-"This isn't something we want to repeat that often"

Lilly and Scotty shared a look

LR-"I'll go see if he's finished"

When they were all there, Jeffries and Vera repeated what James had said

SV-" His own daughter? - Man! This guys sick!"

NV-"Well, I hate to say it but aahm, it gives Loren more of a motive"

The rest of the team nodded reluctantly

LR-" Well even if she did kill him he deserved to die- cant we drop the case?"

SV-"Nah, I wanna find the person who killed him- give them my congratulations"

JS-"We don't know this is for real- the kid could be playing us"

LR-"But boss…"

JS-"Keep at the case, go talk to James again"

Seeing that he wasn't going to be reasoned with, Lilly gave up. She and Scotty went back to the Interrogation room

**Interrogation room B**

Lilly walked into the Interrogation room, Scotty behind her. It was empty

With no time for explanations, Lilly shoved past Scotty out the door, there was no sign of James anywhere, she sprinted for the stairs, at the exit, she spotted him half dragging, half carrying a little girl towards the exit

"FREEZE"

She yelled, everyone stopped moving; uncertain as to whom she was referring, everyone that is, except James and the kid, she reached for her gun, intending to give him a fright, it wasn't there. Dammit! She thought and started to run but it was to late, they had gone


	5. Chapter 5

LR-"We lost him"

NV-"And his sister?"

LR-"Yup"

NV-"I can't believe he managed to just waltz on out of here"

WJ-"You aren't the only one"

SV-"This isn't helping, what's plan B?"

LR-"Looking for Loren I suppose"

JS-"That's not going to be easy"

LR-"I like a challenge"

WJ-"You've got one"

JS-"First thing tomorrow, we'll look for any trace of Loren's whereabouts"

LR-"Why not now?"

JS-"Have you looked at the time, I need you fresh for tomorrow- its going to be a long day"

LR-"Ill be fine, I can make a head start now and then tomorrow..."

JS-"Lil, go home, get some sleep"

Lilly opened her mouth to protest

JS-"That's an order, Scotty, make sure she goes home and stays there"

Scotty ushered a protesting Lilly out of the building and walked her home, when he had made sure she was able to get in he called cheekily

"Remember what Stillman said"

He got a scowl for his efforts and she shut the door.

When he reached his flat he crashed down onto his couch and flipped on the TV. Pretty soon, he was yawning. As he got changed for bed, he felt something in his jacket pocket, curious, he pulled it out, then he remembered- Lilly's 49. Now he was wide-awake. Unfolding it, he reluctantly started to read

11/08/1979

OFFICER- Owen Shene

VICTIM- Lillian Rush

Here he stopped, it wasn't to late to change his mind, he could simply screw the copy up and no one would know. He felt terrible- he was spying on his best friend

_But you want to help her_

He was still sticking his nose into her privet life, could he really betray her in such a manner?

_You have to know so you can understand her better, help her_

Avoiding the issue, he folded it back up and shoved it into a draw, maybe with it out of sight, he could forget about it

_She'll never tell you_

She might, someday, sometime

_She doesn't trust you enough_

Shut up.

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers, peach-fan14, Tati aka Trinity, Joutsensydn, miss. rocker 2.0  
if you go to the first chapter, Scotty mentions that the only witnesses vanished the same night (meaning the night of the murders) that's why they were never interviewed, and Loren will make an eventual appearance - my story is based around that 

Is my punctuation slipping again:'( Ill triple check this one, tell me if you spot anything that doesn't make sense or isn't spelled correctly

And I have to say this: MUAHAHAHA!

(I don't know if he'll ever get around to reading it)


End file.
